


Breaking in the Mattress

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breaking in a mattress but not in that way, Established Relationship, Innuendo, M/M, No Smut, joke fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Clover gets a new mattress and tries to get his boyfriend Qrow to help break it in
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to TheFrysh for being: 1) amazing and fantastic in general and the best 2) helping me work on my writing so I don't just have 7832947 drafts sitting in my Google Docs <3

“There.” Clover stared at the mattress in satisfaction as he brushed his hands off. He’d finally finished putting everything on the new one.

“ _Finally_.” A voice said from behind him.

“You know,” Clover said, turning around to scoop his boyfriend up by hips which Qrow took as an opportunity to wrap his legs around Clover’s waist. “I could’ve finished sooner if _someone_ had helped.” Qrow pretended to think about it for a second.

“Nah.” He answered. “Besides, it was more fun to watch.” Qrow emphasized this by letting his eyes wander over Clover’s arms since they were, as always, bare. Clover swallowed before leaning in close to whisper in his boyfriend’s ear.

“So, what do you say we break in my new mattress?” He breathed. Qrow shivered.

“Mattress trampoline?” He asked.

“Mattress trampoline.” Clover replied, his turquoise eyes twinkling. He set Qrow down on the mattress so the two of them could start jumping up and down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale

The mattress squeaked loudly under the weight of both Qrow and Clover.

“Clover, I can't do this much longer.” Qrow protested between gasps.

“We're almost finished.” Clover reassured him; even he was breaking a sweat.

“I’m finished.” Qrow insisted. “Sorry, you’ll have to keep going without me.” He stopped his jumping to plop down on the mattress, still panting. A moment later, his boyfriend stopped as well to join him.

“You think it’s okay now?” Clover asked as he dropped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“Hopefully,” Qrow responded, leaning into the touch. “But you’d think there would be a better way to break in a mattress.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mattress trampoline=jumping up and down on the mattress btw


End file.
